Mistaken Identity
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: BS is talking to Maka on msn about his feelings for his best friend Soul. Little does he know, Maka went out, she just forgot to turn her laptop off. So who is BS talking to? BSx Soul


**Mistaken Identity**

"Hey Soul! I'm going out with Kidd! Don't wait up!" Maka shouted before slamming the door shut. Soul sighed, his romantic daydreams fizzling out in his head. He looked down at the framed picture he had clasped to his chest, pulling it away just enough so as to see the two smiling faces grinning up at him, one of which belonging to himself the other to his best friend. Putting the frame down, Soul hauled himself out of bed and walked out into the living room.

"That girl would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on." Soul mused as he saw Maka had left her laptop sitting on the small, wooden dining table. Soul sat at the laptop and saw that his green eyed technician had been reading FanFiction about her favourite anime. Soul laughed and was just about to switch the laptop off when Maka's msn popped up. It was him. It was Black Star.

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god:** Maka! Thank the stars ur online!

_He thinks I'm Maka…should I tell him otherwise?_

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god:** I need 2 talk 2 u about Soul.

_A-about me?_

**Maki-MakiAlbarn:** Oh? Wot about Soul?

_This could be interesting_

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god**: I gotta tell him. I can't keep lying to him, he's my best friend!

_Lying? Lying about what?_

**Maki-MakiAlbarn:** How r u lying?

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god**: Ur right. I'm not technically lying. I'm just not telling him how I feel, that isn't lying right?

_How he feels? Surely he doesn't…_

**Maki-MakiAlbarn:** And r u deffo sure of wot these feelings r?

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god**: Deffo sure. I love him Maka, I really do and I can't take the secrecy anymore.

_H-he l-l-loves me!? Whoa…_

**Maki-MakiAlbarn:** So r u gonna tell him?

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god: **I dunno, wot do u think?

**Maki-MakiAlbarn:** I think u should. U never know, maybe he likes u 2.

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god: **U sure?

_Of course I'm sure…I've never felt this way about someone before…_

**Maki-MakiAlbarn: **Yeah, I'm sure

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god: **Hai, I'll be over soon.

_Should I tell him it's me here? I can't lie about something like this…_

**Maki-MakiAlbarn: **Wait, I have something to tell u…

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god: **What is it Maka?

**Maki-MakiAlbarn: **This isn't Maka.

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god: **Who is it…?

_Just tell him, nothing bad can happen now…_

**Maki-MakiAlbarn: **Soul, but I have something 2 tell u still Black Star

_There…I told him who it is…now I just have to tell him one more thing_

**the_star_who_shall_surpass_god has signed off.**

_Shit._

There was a knock at the door which Soul heard like you hear someone scream in your ear. As he opened the door, there standing in the doorway was no other than his secret love, Black Star. He didn't have a very impressed look on his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing pretending to be Maka?" Black Star questioned angrily, "I was going to tell you sometime, but I didn't want you to find out like that!"

Soul just blinked at him. Not only was Black Star pissed with him but Soul realized something in that moment. He loved Black Star too, but should he tell him now or should he wait? If he told him now then Black Star might reject him in anger but if he waited then Black Star could move on and find someone else.

"Black Star…" He started.

"What? Going to steal my identity too?" Black Star screeched.

"No…I wanted to tell you that…"

Despite how much Soul wanted to tell Black Star that he loved him too, he couldn't muster up the courage and could only sigh defiantly. Black Star picked up that something was eating up Soul from the inside out.

"What is it you want to tell me, Soul? Just spit it out." Black Star said impatiently.

"I…I…I love you too…"

Black Star was not expecting that. He took a few seconds in silence to run everything over in his head before that classic ear to ear grin appeared on his face. Soul didn't notice as his eyes we glued to the sight of his feet, his hands shaking in shyness.

"You do?" Black Star asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Soul admitted sheepishly. Black Star grasped Soul's shoulders and crashed their lips together in a heated and needy kiss. Soul let out a small moan as he felt his best friends tongue in his mouth. When they pulled back, Soul looked at the gorgeous teen before him.

"I'm still pissed at you." Black Star spat, but the wide smirk on his face told Soul otherwise.

* * *

Awwwww Kawaiii 3

Reviews Pleaaasseeee x


End file.
